The Strange Talent of Izuku Midoriya
by ragingmage1492
Summary: What if instead of Receiving one for all, Izuku finds an old training regimen that promises him control over his body and unimaginable strength. Follow Izuku as he learns about the new power he now holds, and becomes a hero of his own power. (This is a Luther strode AU, it is inspired by Luther Strode, I do not own MHA or Luther Strode)
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya was a scrawny kid, he was small, meek, and was therefore easy to bully, One of his biggest bullies, Katsuki Bakugo, seemed to enjoy the endless torment that he has forced upon him.

It was an average day for izuku midoriya, he was walking home from school when out of the blue Katsuki appeared. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Katsuki taunted. One of his sycophants added "It is our favourite useless human being deku." Izuku tried to avert his eyes from Katsuki and his posse, but a blast underneath his chin forced him to look up. "Listen Here, Deku, I don't want to see you when I walk home from school, the next time I catch you taking this route, I will set you ablaze." Katsuki then proceeds to send an explosion powered punch to Izuku's stomach, forcing him to curl up and fall onto the sidewalk. As Katsuki and his gang walked away from an incapacitated Izuku, he said "You are too weak to become a hero, give up while you are ahead." With that, Katsuki was out of eyesight. As Izuku got back on his feet, he began walking back to his house. As he was walking down the sidewalk, he loses himself in though. 'If only I were a bit stronger, I would show Kacchan that I could be a hero just like All Might.'

As he walked through the door of his apartment, he and his mother briefly met eyes. She could see the tiny hints of shame in her son's eyes. If that wasn't enough, he always came back with bruises and cuts every time he came back from school. 'Something is not right,' she thought, 'Ever since he and Mitsuki's kid had a falling out, he has been getting injured.' Silently, she watched as Midoriya trudge to his room. She never really liked how secretive he was about his social life, but she respects his decision to keep it personal.

Izuku was getting desperate, he went over to his computer and looked up 'how to get strong fast'. What he found out was that there was a pamphlet written before the age of quirks called the Hercules Method. The writer of the method is unknown, but it says that its regimen can turn even the scrawniest kids into musclebound he-men. Izuku realized that the first step of being a quirkless hero was to become as physically fit as he possibly can. He scrolled down the website's page and saw the order button. Being a thirteen year old, however, meant that he did not have the money required to simply buy the pamphlet. He decided to open up a new tab and type in "hercules method pdf", to his surprise, what seems to be the full pamphlet was uploaded to the internet as a pdf. With that, he knew that he would have to start training.

The regimen itself was quite weird, as he read through the text, there was a strong emphasis on unifying the mind, body, and soul. Lots of the exercises included isometric holds and stretches, accompanied with a lot of meditation while you did them. Izuku, being the obedient child he is, decides that he will follow the text to the tee, he never anticipated what would happen next.

The next two days that have followed seemed to go by normally. On the third day, however, things started to change. It was in the morning. He was sitting on a wooden table in his dining room when his mom is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. As he walked through the kitchen to get some juice, he saw what appeared to be a preemptive vision of his mother dropping a bowl of batter. Soon enough, he mother did drop the bowl, and on reaction alone, Izuku managed to grab it before any batter on the ground. "Nice moves!" his mother said, Izuku let out a "thank you" before returning to his seat.

School was weirder. During P.E that day, the coach decided that his class should play dodgeball. Of course he was picked last for the teams, and as always, he had to play against Katsuki and his lackeys. Izuku pleaded to Katsuki, saying "Please go easy on me", but Katsuki responded with "As if I would ever need to go hard on you, deku." As the game started, Izuku could see all the moves that everyone could make before they made them. They all had these transparent blue ghosts that would appear out of them, and then they would actually perform the action that they were going to do. He saw some other things they could have done, but he quickly deduced that the darker shade of blue the ghosts had, the more likely it was that they would follow that ghost.

While he is lost in awe at his new found ability, one of Katsuki's lackeys, a chubby kid with crimson wings, decided to throw a ball at Izuku. Izuku saw what the kid was about to do, and when he did manage to through the ball, he felt like the ball was going in slow motion. He easily moved his hand in front of the ball and caught it out of the air. Then he turned to the child, and with all his force he threw the ball back. To Izuku's surprise, not only did the ball travel in the trajectory that he had hoped for, went faster than he expected as well. It slammed into the face of the portly child, a stream of ruby liquid sprayed from his nose. The force of the impact made the kid flip over, and then his head crashed to the floor. Katsuki saw the damage he did to one of his yes men, looked over to izuku and said "Deku, what the fuck?"

Izuku had to go to a principle's meeting afterwords. His mom, as well as the portly kid's mom had to attend. After explaining that it was all an accident, Inko drove Izuku home. The mother looked towards her child and asked "Izuku, how did you do that? I never knew you had it in you." All izuku could reply with was "I started working out recently."

Only two weeks have passed since Izuku has started the training regimen, and he notices a lot of strange things. For starters, he grew quite a few inches in length. He had just turn fourteen a couple of days ago but he stands at an impress 5'9 feet tall. He seemed to remember a lot more things than he should (like moments when he was a baby and in utero), and he was overtly more muscular than the twig he was before. While he was in the kitchen for breakfast, his mom felt compelled to ask him a question.

"Izukkun, are you on steroids!?" Shocked, Izuku responded with a quote from the text, which he was surprised he remembered by heart. "I am 'uniting my mind, body and soul to create a perfect physical culture." Skeptic, Inko says "Izu, you know you don't have to lie to me right? Izuku felt a bit of shock from that statement. "Mom, I am being honest I swear!" Inko glared at him, ready to make another objection, but she decided to leave it.

His transformation at school did not go unnoticed, however. He received a lot of stares from confused classmates and teachers alike. Katsuki practically sprinted over to him after school asking "What kind of bullshit do you think you are pulling?" Izuku sighed as he put his hero notebook back into his backpack and looked down to see katsuki on eye level. He seemed to be able to see the behind Katsuki's skin, seeing the musculature that he hid behind it. While he tried look into his eyes however, he started to have an unwanted fantasy.

He imagined how easy it would be to kick Katsuki's knees backwards, how satisfying it would feel, and the shocked expression that would be plastered on his face as Izuku went for his second attack. He visualised how easily he'll parry the right explosion that Katsuki always makes and how he would rip his arms off and shove it down his throat.

Unamused by Katsuki's stunt in the real world, he simply turned away, saying "I suggest you leave it, Kacchan, I really just started working out, I swear that is all that there is to it." Seemingly steaming, Katsuki took his favourite right swing into an explosion. By reaction, Izuku easily parried the incoming attack and landed a left hook onto Katsuki's jaw. As he made contact, he felt the crack of the bone under his fist and he saw trails of blood and teeth leave Katsuki's mouth. Crouched in pain, he looked up at Izuku and said "Fffck VVuu!"

Izuku started to panic, "I am sorry Kacchan," he said, "I never meant to hurt you!" The panic was over encompassing in the way it felt to izuku, but unlike other times where he panics, he wasn't fidgety or stuttering. Aside from punching Katsuki on accident, this is the first time Izuku felt this much control over his body.

A couple of months have passed since the incident. Mitsuki decided not to press charges, but katsuki was force to wear a neck brace. This has only caused Inko to be more concerned with her son's rapidly changing condition. She decides to enroll him in a karate extracurricular activity. She felt like it was required now that there were two incidents of Izuku overusing his strength.

In the two months after the incident, Izuku's body has developed more. He grew another 2 inches and he had managed to add on a bit more muscle. With his karate lessons, he not only learned a breath method that allowed him to keep his violent visions at bay, he also felt like he could really understand his strengths and limits. He learn that he has enough strength to easily tear through the flesh and bone of most normal humans, and even injure people with durability enhancement quirks. He found out that he can bench press 500kg, and that he can run 100 meters in 6 seconds. When he and his mother went to see a doctor, he also learned that even though he is doing things that are seemingly superhuman, he still remained quirkless. He remembers the way his doctor put it: "Well Izuku, while you still have no quirk, you have managed to train yourself near the peak of natural human perfection. Few people have managed to acquire such physiques, and none at such a young age".

Izuku sat Aimlessly in his classroom, he teacher then came in with a stack of papers. "Here are the results of your career path choices." he said. Suddenly, he threw his whole stack into the air and then he said "But that doesn't matter, I know that you all want to be heroes!" From the back of the class, Katsuki voiced his opinions loud and clear. "Hey teach, don't lump me in with these extras! I am the only one from this god forsaken school that is going to make it to UA!" The teacher then directed his glared towards Izuku. He then proceeded to ask "Didn't you apply for UA as well?" Izuku was known around the school as a gentle giant. He stood at 5'11 and was absurdly muscular for his age. "Yeah," Izuku replied sheepishly, "I guess I did."

Izuku walked home from school, looking over the notes he had taken on from this morning. Ever since he had practiced the method, he has been bullied quite a lot less. That didn't, however, prevent a sludge villain from creeping up behind him.

With Izuku's now enhanced senses, he quickly turned around to meet his pursuer. "Ah," the sludge villain replied, "A nice a meaty shield!" the Sludge villain sprung towards Izuku, but Izuku quickly got into his fight stance. He moved his palm and forearm in a circular motion as the Villain made contact with his arm. "MAWASHI UKE!" Izuku yells as the sludge villain got fanned away from him.

Almost immediately, The Battle cry of the number one hero was heard as the figure blasted out of the sewer. "Do not fear, for I AM HERE!" All might watch as a fierce battle had been unfolding before him, he saw the slime villain he was looking for as well as a rather large lad fighting him. He decided to swoop in. He quickly emptied a bottle of soda and went in to apprehend the villain.

As All might bottled the villain, he looked the Izuku with a confused expression. The lad before him had a young face, but his body seemed like a shorter version of him in his prime. He decided to Congratulate the boy on how well he fended off the Villain. Izuku asked for an autograph and All Might happily obliged. Izuku handed over a notebook which was titled "Hero notes for the future volume 13". As All Might flipped through the pages, he took note of the detailed analysis and breakdown of a plethora of pro hero's quirks, along with a lot of advanced applications of said quirks.

All might was about to jump away when Izuku noticed his wallet falling out of his pocket. As All might got into jumping position he heard a loud "Wait" as Izuku handed him his wallet. "Thank you, young man" All might said. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Its Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back home was uneventful.

Izuku found it easy to ease himself onto the sofa in his living room. In his notebook, he was coming up with a schedule that would best help him refine his skills. 'My physical abilities are don't need too much refining, but I need to study more and work on my martial arts' he thought. When suddenly, on the television there was a news report about a certain sludge villain that had a teenager hostage. 'Isn't that the slime villain from earlier?' Izuku thought. Then he realized that it was Katsuki who was being held hostage. As if possessed, Izuku sprinted out the door. "Damn it, they still are two miles away!" He muttered to himself. As he was running at his top speed, he started to feel the burning of his legs due to his overexertion. 'I can't deal with this, Dammit!'

Izuku concentrated on the pain he was feeling in his legs, he thought to himself that his body his nothing more than an instrument of his mind to perform heroic deeds. Izuku started to will away from his legs, and with that, he was sprinting painlessly.

I took him four minutes to arrive on the Scene, it was a fiery hellscape where even the pro heroes hesitated, Izuku sprinted towards the sludge villain, having read its moves, he easily dodged its attacks and grabbed Katsuki. "I don't need your damn help, you meathead!" Katsuki shouted. "A hero helps when someone is in need, regardless of whether or not they were asked." Izuku replied. After he set Bakugo down, he stared directly at the sludge villain. All of a sudden, his weakness became surprisingly obvious.'Its his eyes.'

Izuku darted towards the villain, at speeds that made him look like a blur to onlookers. He then performed a nukite strike into the villain's eyes, running into a bloodlusted frenzy, he took his stance and performed a ippo ken strike to the other eye. As the villain was flailing around in pain, the other pro heroes started to approach the villain to apprehend him. Izuku, however was still in a bloodlusted state.

His eyes now had a black sclera, red irises, and black pupils. As he looked back at the pros heroes, he seemed to be able to see through their skin. He saw their musculature, and to his surprise, the weaknesses in their physiologies became very obvious as well. The only thing that was flooding his mind would be how easy it would be to tear them apart. Consumed by this morbid curiosity, he darted towards the hero Manual, while he was about to perform a nukite strike that would pierce through his ribcage, killing him instantly. Izuku willed his other hand to grab his attacking one. 'This is not me' he thought. He started performing the breathing technique that he learned in karate. He was promptly apprehended by death arms and then was forced into a police car.

"Izuku MIdoriya, 14 years old, lives with single mother Inko Midoriya and has no quirk, do you know why you are here right now?" the Policeman in front of him wasted no time. He was around the same height as Izuku and he had black hair and eyes. He wore a tan trench coat. "I am so sorry sir." Izuku replied, "I was just there to save my friend, then some… urge wanted me to kill Manual." Izuku felt tear welling in his eyes. He proceeded to close his eyes and will his eyes to reabsorb their moisture. 'That actually worked?' Izuku thought to himself.

The detective said to Izuku "I can see that you are telling the truth, however, you said that you were quirkless, correct?" Izuku nodded. Surprised, the detective replied with "Then how were you so fast, so strong, and how did your eyes change colour? Both from witness testimonies and and on the videos that people have recorded on the scene, you seem to be able to do things that are, at the lowest, the maximum of all human capabilities. How is that possible?" Izuku then started to connect the dots, he noticed how all of the strengths, and compulsions that he has experienced were suddenly caused by his following of the method. "I have started a training regimen called the Hercules Method, if that helps." The detective has had a long day, so he decided to let Izuku off with a warning. "Next time, let the heroes handle the hero work."

* * *

Izuku had his hand on the doorknob. So far, he temporarily willed away some pain in his legs and he forced his eyes to absorb tears. Izuku then decided to enhance his hearing to an immense level. He cringed from the loud sounds that were all around him, from dogs barking, to cars in the background, to conversations people had in their apartment complex. He then focused his hearing to what lied beyond the door.

Inko Midoriya was on the phone, talking to her husband Hisashi. "I don't know what to do anymore, Izuku has been changing so much so recently. He injured two kids earlier in the year, and now he is assaulting pro heroes?" Izuku walked into his house. "Mom, I can explai-" before Izuku could finish his sentence, Inko said "Call you later." into the phone and then gave her full attention to izuku. "EXPLAIN WHAT!" she said, "What is going on with you? You have been so elusive ever since you started reading that damn book. Why have you gotten so violent!? I don't even know what to say to you any more." Inko then burst into tears. "I will find a way to make this work," Izuku assured, "I promise."

* * *

After Izuku left for school the next day, Inko went looking for answers. She snuck snuck onto her son's computer when he left for school, and on its desktop, she found a very interesting PDF. "_Herculess% " she double clicked the icon and the browser opened up. She quickly skimmed through the text but found nothing but cheap broscience and somewhat spiritual jargon. Unconvinced, she looked up the Hercules method, what she found was quite mixed.

The top results were a mix of websites to buy it off of, Bodybuilder forums praising it, and a lot of unrelated results that had the word 'Hercules' and 'method'. Clicking on one of the Bodybuilding forums, lots of people were talking about the 'Easy and sick' gains that they were receiving, they mentioned having better performance in bed, and being better physically.

What really piqued her interest, however, were the people making ludicrous claims on what the method allowed them to do. Some said that it let them bend their fingers all the way back without it breaking, others said that they stopped feeling tired all together, and some say that they could even will wounds to close. The most important thing to her however was a mention of increase aggression. While most attributed it to an increase in testosterone, lots of the users had posted about all the violent fantasies that they were having, and how they all desired to pursue them. Disgusted, she closed the laptop, leaning back into Izuku's chair wondering what she was to do now.

* * *

Izuku was walking his way back from school, as he was walking by the park, he saw a theif take a theif take a woman's purse. "Help me!" The woman shouted out. Izuku, being the aspiring hero he is, decided to chase after the theif. He quickly caught up with him and performed a sweep kick to floor him. "You shouldn't have decided to play hero, kid." The Theif said. Suddenly, the Theif's hand glowed a bright blue and a blast of energy tore a hole in Izuku's torso. "AAAGH!" Izuku yelled as he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He decided to push through it can he grabbed the person, his iron grip deterred the assailant. "This purse isn't worth the thirty I am going to get because of you!"

Izuku became hyper aware of his body. He could feel the tears made to his abdominal muscles, his lower intestine, and his lumbar. He felt a cold sensation run over his body, and he was getting very desperate. He tried something that was really stupid, but he had no other choice if he wanted to live.

Crouched over and clutching his wound, Izuku tried to do something impossible. He concentrated on the wound, he felt the erratic signals his dying nerves were giving off, and he forced them to lessen their activity. Getting a grip and starting to stand to his feet, he willed his tissue in his intestine to grow over and for his abdominal muscles to heal themselves. He felt the muscle fibers grow, connect and tighten. Interweaving itself until it matches the musculature around it. His skin growing and contorting to cover the exposed muscle.

Amazed, Izuku stared back at the spot that the wound used to be. It was almost unnoticeable except for the lighter shade around the exit place and exist place of the mark.

Izuku scanned the scene for the woman who got her purse stolen, but it seems like she had disappeared. That was until two police officers showed up and the woman was occompaning them. Izuku gave back the purse and the police asked if Izuku had sustained any injuries. He said no but the bloodstain on his school uniform begged to differ.

When Izuku opened the door to his apartment and saw his mother sitting on the sofa. Inko immediately saw the bloodstain and hole in his school uniform. She turned to him and said "Izuku, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for following and reading the events of my story. Sorry if this chapter felt like filler, I am just trying to integrate the nature of the Method into the world of MHA. I will try to update this at least once a week but do not be surprised if I update faster than that.**

**Ragemage out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku hated every minute of the conversation that he had with his mother.

"Izuku" she said, she had a stern look on her face. She briefly looked away from his face and started scrolling through her phone. Looking back at Izuku, she said "Izuku, you have been on the news recently." she then pointed to the television screen, it was broadcasting a news report of the purse snatcher incident. "They said that the thief injured the young vigilante as he retrieved the young woman's purse," she continued, quoting the report. She then points to the bloodstained hole in izuku's uniform. "Now Izuku, you better explain everythin…" It was at this moment that inko realised that maybe the book just makes people crazy.

"WellyouseeafterIalignedmymindbodyandsoul…" Izuku ranted. She cut him off before he could finish his rambling. "Don't try to give me that load of crap, Izu!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes, "Ever since you started reading that book you have been spouting new age bullshit and have been doing impossible things! You shouldn't have grown that fast, you were never violent, and how the actual hell did you heal so quickly!?"

Izuku opened his mouth for one second, then closed it. "I feel so much more control over my body," he says, "Ever since I started my regimen, I just gained more and more self control. I can feel the tensing of my cardiac muscle, I can gauge the speed of my metabolism, I can control my body temperature… Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I honestly am just in control. I can force my body to heal, I guess."

Inko started crying, she collapsed onto the floor and proceeded to to cling on to Izuku's leg. "You are changing so fast," she wheezed. She got up and started heading towards her room. "If you are going to be a vigilante with crazy fitness powers, at least be more sneaky." Though her tears, a small smile can be seen on her face. She went into her room and closed the door.

As Izuku started heading to his room, he thought about the words his mother said to him. Maybe he could be a vigilante. After all, with the UA exam being 11 months away, he could use the real world experience.

* * *

It was 12:00 am, Izuku glanced at himself one more time in the. He was in a green tracksuit and he wore an All might mask. He carefully opened up the window in his room and falls onto the street. He ran into the main city and climbed onto the shortest building he could. 'If I take to the roofs, I will being able to see more crime as it happens.' Izuku muttered to himself as he managed to get on top of the building.

As he hopped from roof to roof, he was beginning to understand how boring it is having to go on patrols. 'Man, when do I get any action' Izuku thought. Suddenly, Izuku saw a very peculiar situation.

A lanky man in a hawaiin t-shirt with razors for fingers was threatening a smaller girl. "Hey toots, now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." He said. Running his sharp fingers over her waist. "Stop," the girl replied. Not taking no for an answer, he raised up his hand and was about to strike her until a green blur grabbed his hand.

Izuku grabbed the assailant by his hand. He continuously tightened his grip until he could feel the bones be crushed in his palm. Taking note of the satisfying crunch that pulsed from his victims hand. He proceeded to perform a quick but non-lethal jab to the thug's throat, taking advantage of his stagger after he delivered the attack, he grabbed onto the thug's nape, Izuku brought the thug's head to his knee, knocking the thug unconscious.

"T-thank you" the girl said. "I do not know what I would do without you!" Izuku looked at the girl through his All might mask. "It is all in a day's work, it is just what heroes do." Izuku replies. He sprinted off into the distance, ecstatic about his first save.

* * *

The Next Night was something else.

While on patrol, Izuku hopped onto the roof of the bank. "Shit, I feel like this is our easiest job yet!" Izuku faintly hears conversation coming from inside the bank. "Once we open the vault, nobody can stop us! Most night-based heroes are pretty shitty, and all the heavy hitters are asleep! 'It is the ultimate job!" Izuku jumped off of the roof and he bust through the front doors of the bank. "Shit!" one of the mooks said. The mook pulled up his gun and took aim at Izuku. As Izuku stared at the barrel of the gun, he could see through the skin of his enemy. He could see the preemptive shadow of the mook firing the gun, he could see the trajectory the bullets would take. With perfect timing, he weaved between the bullets and he delivered a powerful nukite strike to the mook's abdomen, piercing through it. In a smooth motion, it whipped his hand through his torso and he set his sights to his next target.

He could tell that this man had a mind control quirk. His vocal chords were formed differently as there seemed to be an extra organ in his throat. Wasting no time, Izuku darted in front of him. He performed a nihon nukite strike right through his throat, grabbing hold of the organ and ripping it out. The only though on Izuku's mind was how easy it was to maim these criminals.

He glared at the last crook. He was shakily holding the handgun and pointed it at Izuku."Don't m-move, o-or I'll…" Izuku interrupted him. "Or you will do what? I will be fair and I will let you pull the trigger before I make my move." Izuku held his hands up. His bloodstained All might mask inspiring an amount of fear that this crook has never felt before. "Stay Back!" the crook shouted, spamming the trigger on his gun. As he fired, he slowly came to realise that Izuku moved out the way of every single one of his bullets.

"Looks like you are out." Izuku said calmly, advancing towards the man. "Please, I have a family, I never wanted to go along with this!" the criminal said. Izuku dashed right in front of him and threw a crude right hook to the jaw of his final victim.

After Izuku's bloodlust left him, he saw the amount carnage that he effortlessly created. He saw the bodies of those criminals that he ripped apart, and he was the body of the most innocent of the three lying unconsciously on the floor. "What have I done?" Izuku asked. He collapsed onto his knees and started to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter. I am sorry this came in so late, I was out of town for a bit and school is coming in at full force. I will try to upload shorter chapters more frequently. See you next chapter.**


End file.
